Desperate Souls - a FNAF fanfiction censored edition
by magmacubes
Summary: <html><head></head>a censored version i made of my fanfiction desperate soulds, still T though.</html>


**Prologue**

**I checked the cameras, they hadn't moved yet, last night they did. I would quit, but I need the money and so long as I don't run out of power and close the doors when they're here, I should be fine, I made it through last night; the bear's laugh still echoes in my mind. If I had to spend my life here, it would probably be hell. I check the pirate cove's camera, sure enough the fox is out, I check the west hall, he's not there, odd, he ran straight to me last night. I check the stage, the other three haven't moved, but a clunking sound is heard. I check the dining area to see the fox, exploring, as if he had no idea what this place was. The sign on his mini-stage said out of order, apparently someone said it was about this incident that happened, where the fox had bitten some guy's frontal lobe off or something like that. Or maybe he was just faulty. Whatever, he's now sort-off heading my way, but as if he was being directed... creepy...**

Chapter 1

I stand, a soft sort of fabric stroking my face, which is apparently rather long, do I live here? The material surrounds me, cloaking me in oddly comforting darkness. I see a crack of dim light, and I get curious, what is it? Touching it reveals a gap in the fabric, stepping through, I see a sort of abandoned kind of area. I don't know what any of it is; there are words and vague concepts in my head, but no... What was it called? Memories, that's it, memories. The word tickles something in my mind, but nothing other than that, I guess I haven't been able to link name to object. Something I'll have to do as I explore this place. I look down at myself, there's a small sort of hole in my chest, and my right hand is some kind of hook, it annoys me. Exploring bring me to a set of tables. Three animal-things, kind of like me, stand before me on a platform. They don't seem to move, just stand there; I ignore them and proceed to behind the curtain they stand in front. There I find parts, hands, legs, arms, heads, all sorts. I find a spare hand a lot like my left one, but the thumb is on the other side, and replace my hook with it, there's no pain in the process, just snap it off and add on the hand. Now I can hold things better.

As I walk down a hallway, I see a... oh what was it? Let's see, the word human comes, and opens up 'child' and 'adult', children are the smaller ones aren't they? So I guess it's a child, and a boy, too, at least I THINK it's a boy. He's on the other side of the hall, pointing around the corner, he's sort of... see-through, what does that make him? Humans aren't transparent (guessing that's another word for see-through), that I know. So was he a... hmm, seems to be paranormal (whatever that is), let's have a look here. Werewolf, nope. Vampire, don't those things have really sharp teeth? No fangs here. Mummy, Nah. I don't know what the heck any of these things are, but they're in my sort of list of words in my mind. Is it a ghost? I guess.

Chapter 2

He seems to want me to go over there; it wouldn't hurt to see, would it? Besides, wasn't I going to look around here anyway? Sure I was gonna go look in this room to my left, but oh well. I follow him it bringing me to an open door. A... man, yes, or teenager, stands in the room. He's looking in this screen, and beside him. He sees me, lets out a small shriek, and closes the door. I peek through the window; obviously the boy-ghost wants me to talk to this man. I check to look for him, but he's all but vanished. "Are you okay, do you need any help, or anything?" at first I wonder who says this, it sounds like a male who's just become a teen or something. When I think about it, the boy was only a little smaller than the man, was it him? I realize that the voice is mine, and I have spoken, my response is a shriek, followed by some murmuring I can't comprehend, he says "oh heck, the others are coming".

Others? Does he mean the things on the platform? I turn around to see the chicken and rabbit ones behind me; it seems I am blocking their way. I consider moving for them, but the look in their eyes tell me that could only end badly. I stand my ground, like a wall. I see the man closing the other door and keeping usage of stuff minimal, I guess he trusts me, what with opening the door on my side and leaving it open, I wonder why.

His next murmur explains this "only got 10% power left, and it's almost 6AM, I can do this!" sure enough, on a screen that once said 5AM, it changes to 6AM. I hear children cheering or something, and the world goes white.

**Chapter 3**

**That had only been the second night, and things have already gone and flipped the tables on me, a friendly animatronic, and it talking none of the less, it's a little strange though, in the case of 24 hours, it changed from attempting to bite my head off, to asking if it could help or anything. I wonder if its circuits are fried or something like that. I check the pirate cove. It's behind the curtain, deactivated, probably not going to activate until tonight, considering it's out of order. **

**As I leave, considering my job is as the night guard, I see two mechanics approach the fox, so I stay and eavesdrop a bit. Their conversation drabbles about why it bit, what evidence is there that he truly bit them, and bla bla bla. **

**Then one mentions something that pricks my attention before I end up going "do you think we'll ever find those corpses?" says a mechanic "don't think so. He probably ate them or something, the cannibal. He's obviously gone or going to hell for it" I look to the stages, the other three, Freddie, Chica and Bonnie, dancing and singing, children singing along, what they don't know is those things just tried to murder a man last night, and they'll probably strike again.**

Chapter 4

I stand, a soft sort of fabric stroking my face, it appears that I have sort of teleported or something, I decide to explore before the other three move, and eventually stumble upon this switch in a room downstairs, I think it connects it to the main power grid, it says so on the sign, probably does good, so I pull at it. There's a kind of noise, and the lights flicker, before being stronger than before. As I pass the stage, I hear sobbing in the direction of the stage. As I head to the sobbing, I see posters of the other guys. Their names are Freddie, Bonnie and Chica. I realise my brain seems to be working better now, the sobbing continues, I hear a little boy murmur "God, please. Release us from this living hell. I beg of you!" before sobbing with the other one. They're coming from Bonnie and Chica, who haven't moved an inch, I see the ghost boy again, fallen to his knees. I remember vaguely something about a murder, before it comes up better.

At some point, a man had disguised as one of the animatronics, and led four children and a teenager supervising them backstage. Screams were heard, and people look backstage, who saw the man had murdered the kids, he was arrested on the spot and sent to jail for life for the murder of five minors, whose bodies were never found. I don't know what half of these mean, but I'll probably learn eventually, I'm just going from this news report or something floating around in my head. The Pizzeria's population started going downhill, to today, where there are still some visitors, but not much.

Animatronics, the word brings realization, Freddie, Bonnie, Chica, and more disturbingly I, all all machines. Then why am I... alive? Who was crying out for help? Who is the ghost boy? Is he... one of the... victims? As if to answer my question, he appears and nods. Did he read my mind? Again, he nods, and I hear my voice in my head say "when we died, our souls were forced to haunt you" the voice isn't mine then, it's the boy's, I guess I ended up with his. No wonder the crying sounds that led me here were coming from here "it was a fate worse than Hell" he says"we were pretty much a source of sentience, which has rubbed of onto you, due to my soul being in your body, we need your help, try to convince Mike to help you in the daylight hours, then you could smash the others and save my brothers and sisters" sound like a plan. I put up the tables behind me as barracks; hopefully it'll slow them down. And summoning all my courage, knock on the door three times.

**Chapter 5 ****–**** FIRST HALF**

**I looked through the monitors again, it's pretty much all I can do here. Oddly, the tables are blocking the hallways; I think of this when a knock on the left door comes. I ignore it for now, probably just that damn fox. Considering this is my last night this shift, things have been quiet. The phone rings, what the... heck? The Phone guy got killed last night, didn't he? I pick up the phone, and random noises and gibberish come out the thing. It makes me shudder, "what the, heck was that!?" I shout, before looking back the left hall, sure enough, Foxy's at the door. Um, can I... uhh, talk to you for a sec?" he says. "Heck no!" I reply. When the door opens. Crud! What opened it? The fox says thanks to an invisible entity on the way in. He's screwed up in the head, well theoretically, he shouldn't even be thinking really, maybe he'll give me answers to questions I want answers to.**

Chapter five – second half

I tell him everything I know, the ghost, the murder, the children in the other animatronics, and everything else. He's on edge the entire time, as if I were secretly planning to stab him or something, he obviously doesn't trust me. As it turns out, it's because previously I had tried to murder him, apparently. He tells me his story.

His name is Mike Schmidt, he was looking for a job, when he found an ad in a newspaper about this place – which is due to close at the end of the year - and signed up to be the night guard. On his first night, he got a call from some guy who had been before him. And he was informed that us animatronics are set to free-roam mode at night to avoid our gears or something locking up, and that we probably wouldn't recognise him as a human, but instead an endoskeleton without any parts on, which they're not supposed to, and so would try to stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Apparently I was close to getting him when 6AM rolled round. Also apparently we used to be able to roam free in the day too, but apparently one of the animatronics – whom most believe was me – bit the entire frontal lobe off somebody, luckily they survived, but I was marked out of order and the incident was put down to a malfunction, so they tinkered with my circuits, hoping to solve the issue, until most gave up. I guess they ended up tampering with the circuits and were holding the boy's soul, as on the first night I remember he was freed. I guess it was good I was out of order. The following night was the one I remember, and the night after that I didn't come out of my fabric shelter – apparently called pirate cove – so maybe that's why I don't remember it. There the guy on the phone died at the end of his call. And now we're up to the present. So if Mike convinces the engineers to tamper with the other animatronics, and hope to free them. "I remember in the last call the phone guy had said that he had taken one of the spare heads, I have no idea where the heck he went though, maybe the kitchen, the camera's disabled there" he says. Guess I'm off to the kitchens then.

Chapter six

I snuck into the kitchen, sure enough; a dead corpse lay there, beside a phone holder and other things. And a animatronic head, it seems as though it is gazing into my mind, pick it up and use this cartoon logic-thing called hammerspace to store it, something's sat on the oven, it's yellow, but I don't pay attention to it, but the phone, it was in its hand. It freaks me out, and I leave. It's almost 6, and the plan is put into action, I place the head in the east hall corner, where mike had told me to hide it, now it's up to him. I fade out again

**Nabbing the head, storing it in my backpack, I look for the engineers, I ask people if they know where they are, and they got fired yesterday. Dang it! I need to find them, I sake if anyone knows where they live, apparently one of them lives 6 blocks down form where I live, I start the car, and head straight there, I don't care if I'm speeding, this is to release 4 innocent children from Hell, so screw speed limits. I get there at 5pm, and bang on the door until he comes. "What do you want?" he says, "Oh, it's the night guard, anything animatronic-related I can help you with? 'Cuz I got fired yesterday" "Yes, you know the day before my second night? The circuits you fiddle with foxy then? I need you to do what you did with those circuits and this head" I reply, pulling the head out "the things have children's souls trapped in them" "you'd best come in them" and he leads me to his living room table. He looks through the head and finds the correct circuits, a huge light fills the room, and we hear "thank you" and a ghost of a child departs this world to heaven before us. "Holy crud" I mutter. And drive him back to Freddy Frazbear's, where he re-hires himself under the name Kyle Gothanium, nobody questions him and he does this with the other three, that night, I see they fell apart, I guess they couldn't function without them, oh well, they can be fixed. I hear a giggle, and pull down the monitor. Before me stands, well more lays, a Freddy animatronic, but he's kind of yellow, and has no eyes. He's probably haunted by the murderer, he gets up and attempts to break my neck, spouting out the exact same message I heard on the fifth night, glad I decided to take up Saturday to check. He's got me held, "oh crud" I say, before his head is pulled off by a familiar face**

Chapter seven

I disassemble the suit, strip circuits, anything to stop golden Freddy. A red light fills the room, and a man appears, falling down to I guess hell. "I WILL GET YOU, YOU ARE NOT SAFE, I WILL BE BA-"are his last words, and he's gone. That's it then, so now what? Do I stay and live my boring routine? "come on" mike says" how about you live with me, this is Freddy Frazbear's last night, tomorrow it will be closed" and we leave.

_Epilogue_

_At least two years have passed, I dunno exactly, glad we got reassembled, foxy left though, with the night guard. We haven't done much; a few people here and there are still around. I ask a lady why" we're having a grand reopening!"_


End file.
